Mary's song oh my my my
by faithhopenlove
Summary: Shows a love story of two people but many characters hope you like it and BTW this song is from taylor swift also my first song fic. enjoy!


Shine: i'll do the intro with Sain

Sain: hello now the characters we'll be ne do the using for this song fic is... Shine do the honors

Shine: okay! ^^ for the past is byron and shimmer, present is burn and gazelle (remember that i wanted gazelle to be female like in the dub) and for the future is sue

and mark kruger (just a crack couple that i enjoy watching)

Byron: no way! shimmer's just a friend!

Sain: yeah a childhood friend that's why you guys are at the past

Shine: oh and i forgot to mention that coach lina and travis will be at the old age, The girl's parents are Nelly and Axel and the boys' parents are jordan (reize) and

nathalie

Sain: we apologize for the unwanted changes but it's a fan fiction isn't it?

Shine: i agree now continuing with the song fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Shimmer and Byron's part: (past)<strong>

_She said i was seven and you were nine_  
><em>i looked at you like the stars that shined <em>  
><em>in the sky like pretty lights<em>

Shimmer was glaring at Byron. Byron looked at Shimmer and noticed her glance. "What?" he asked. "It's nothing" Shimmer said as a reply.

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and fallin' in love and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Axel and Jordan started teasing the two. Nathalie and Nelly started giggling. They said to each other "oh my my my"

_take me back to the house at the backyard tree  
>said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me<br>you never did you never did_

Byron grabbed Shimmer by the arm. He started to drag her at a old oak tree at his backyard. Shimmer was scared. Byron put his fist in the air. Shimmer started to scream. Byron laughed at Shimmer and she got mad

_take me back when our world was one block wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>just two kids you and i oh my my my my_

It was Shimmer's turn to drag Byron to her backyard. She dared him to kiss her and Byron tried but ran to his house. Shimmer was the one laughing that time.

**Gazelle and Burn's part: (present)**

_well i was sixteen and suddenly  
>i wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>but your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Gazelle was walking down the streets casually. She saw burn. Burn was so surprised to see her change so much. Gazelle was impressed by the changes as well. Still she could see that his eyes still shined the same way when they were kids.

_and our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>they never believed we were really fell in love<br>and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Gazelle visited Burn. They were sitting at the sofa, studying. Their dads were joking again. They didn't believe their love was now true. Their moms smiled and rolled their eyes. They said "oh my my my"

_take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>2:00 a.m. riding in your truck<br>yet all i need is you next to me_

Gazelle was in Burn's truck. Way early in the morning but, she didn't mind at least Burn was next to her.

_take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>you stayed outside til the morning light oh my my my my_

Gazelle and Burn were fighting over something again. Burn went out of the room. His back facing the door. Gazelle rolled into a ball on the bed. Both of them stayed up all night.

**Sue and Mark K's part: (future 1)**

_a few years ago when coming around  
>we were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>then you looked at me got down on one knee_

Sue and Mark were sitting at a park bench. Mark looked at Sue. Sue just gave a smile. Mark stood up, got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

_take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>our whole town came and our mommas cried<br>you said i do and i did too_

Sue was wearing the most beautiful wedding gown you could ever imagine. Everyone came. Their moms cried the whole wedding. They said to most powerful words "I Do"

_take me home when we met so many years before  
>where we rock our babies on the very front porch<br>after all this time you and I_

They bought a house near their old street so they could never forget their memories together. At the front porch they rocked their kids and took care of them.

**Lina and Travis' part: (future 2)**

_when i'll 87 you'll be 89 i'll still look at you  
>like the stars that shined in the sky<br>oh my my my my_

Lina and Travis were sitting at the front porch. Lina knitting and Travis reading. Lina still looked at Travis the same way she always did. Back when they were young.

* * *

><p>Shine: We apologize for such big changes<p>

Sain: as well as unwanted couples

Shine: but we'd appreciate it if you would give positive reviews

Sain: it wasn't that bad was it?

Shine: not in my opinion


End file.
